


One - Ed Sheeran

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Oops bit too much faelnriv, Yes I did this, caring arya, drunk eragon, saphira and fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song One by Ed Sheeran. Arya and Eragon maybe admit feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One - Ed Sheeran

Tell me that you turned down the man  
Who asked for your hand  
'Cause you're waiting for me  
And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
But I've got no plans at all to leave  
-  
"Vanir asked for my hand in marriage last month," Arya said casually and Eragon nearly spat out the leaves he had been chewing.

"What?" Eragon fumed at the nerve of the young elf but tried to keep his tone even. He had never liked the elf who had delighted in beating him and declaring him dead each time they sparred the first time Eragon visited Du Weldenvarden. Saphira's heard snapped around as well, Eragon's thoughts dragging her away from her games with Fírnen.

*She does not seem to think much of the request* she rumbled.

*No, but I can't read her well enough to tell her response* Eragon fretted.

"What did you say?" 

"No, of course." She was laughing at him. Eragon groaned internally and Saphira turned her attentions back to the green dragon. "He's rather infuriating."

"As infuriating as me?" Eragon asked with a smile, his mind momentarily cast back to the Agaetí Blödhren when he had approached Arya on a similar subject. They had grown closer since then, though they saw each other rarely due to Eragon's place on Vroengard with the younger riders.

"A little bit more so than you, unbearably so."

"Why did you decline, he would be good for you, would he not?"

"Not really. Besides, I cannot marry him when I do not reciprocate the feelings." Eragon caught Arya's look at him and he hoped he was reading her correctly this time. He just wished she didn't have to go back to Ellesmera so soon.  
-  
All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one  
-  
Eragon had drunk rather too much Faelnirv and stumbled back to his sleeping quarters, a small part of his mind hoping that none of his students saw him like this. He pulled up short when he registered another form already waiting on the edge of the bedding, and upon closer inspection it reassembled itself into Arya. He stumbled closer to her and she steadied him, then pulled him into an embrace. The back of Eragon's mind realised this was the first time she had done such a thing, but his drink addled brain simply relaxed into her.

"I…never…leave 'gain," he slurred and Arya frowned before letting him down onto the cot. She hesitated a moment before joining him.

"Promise me you'll always be a friend, at least," Eragon whispered in a sudden moment of lucidness and Arya tensed then nodded and let him wrap his arms around her.

 

Outside, Saphira and Fírnen curled into each other and settled down to sleep.


End file.
